Brothers of Solitude
The Brothers of Solitude are a chapter derived from the blood angels and were founded in the 13th founding. Background In the Warp Once founded on Baal the 5 companies that had been made and all their technology the BoS had to go to their current homeworld Xerxes through the Warp but they got lost within the warp were they fought all maner kf demons and heretics when they left they found out they had been declared lost they reappeared shortly after the third war of Armageddon. It felt to them they had been gone two years. Xerxes After being found by a Imperial Navy patrol the Brothers of Solitude tagged along with the Navy patrol who was patrolling to Xerxes which was now a hive world with a PDF garrison. The whole planet knew they were supposed to be the citezens of a planet owned by space marines. When the BoS landed they were meet with glee from the citizens but not the PDF. The monastery that was built shortly before the Brothers of Solitude were supposed to arrive was still standing the chapter got settled in. Chapter Master Leo Nidus then meet with Planetary Governer Tiberius Hoklank who despised the space marines arrivial and the chapter. The truth was finally revealed why the PDF and the Planetary Governer hated them when they attacked the Monastery wearing chaos colours and starndards. The Brothers of Solitude quickly killed the heretics and the five companies attacked the palace where they found members of the World Bearers and a Demon of Nurgle. The World Bearers were killed quickly the Demon had already killed half of one company. Leo Nidus himself attacked the demmon his power claws delivering the killing blow. The battle on Xerxes had just began as a portal opened on the flood plains and World Bearers came through Leo Nidus voxed flr help unknowing if his vox went through. The BoS were under siege in the Monastery which was easier to hold then the palace. Two regiments of The Vakerian Guard the 6th and the 4th got the message and diverted to Xerxes once they landed the World Bearers were pushed back. The commander of the 6th Commisar Fadro Zas was stuck fighting on top of a hill with a platoon of men and were under attack by demons the 3rd company captain Leroy Killsink teleported in to help Fadro Zas was the only survivor and fought back to back with the Company Captain winning the fight. Once the fires had been put out and the smoke died down the Vakerian helped rebuild the planet and then left the BoS were left to recruit their last five companies. Chapter organisation, Company commanders and units The Brothers of Solitude are a Codex following chapter in terms of numbers but not in how they fight enemies. Company ORBIT Chapter Master Leo Nidus Cheif Chaplin Demoxian 1st Company Unlike other chapters the 1st is not the elite chapter master bodyguards but a normal company. Led by Captain Casuz Borelli 10 tactical squads 1 devastator Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 2nd Company Led by Captain Tiz Banez 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Tech Marine Chaplin Standard bearer 3rd Company Led by Captain Leroy Killsink. 2 terminator squads 1 terminator assault squad 2 tactical squads 5 assault squads Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 4th Company Led by Captain Laszlo Vigak 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 5th Company Led by Captain Stefan Drain 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 6th CompanyLed by Captain Ulex-Clark For 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 7th Company Led by Captain Carp Nom 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 8th Captain Birok Roro 5 tactical squads 2 devastator 2 assault 1 scout Apothecary Chaplin Tech Marine Standard bearer 9th CompanyLed by Captain Bis Marc 10 devastator squads Apothecary Tech Marine Standard bearer 10th Company Led by Captain Baul Gull Scouts Apothecary Tech Marine Support staff nearly 5000 Chapter beliefs and traditions The Brothers of Solitude if you have not noticed do not have librarians or any type of psyker other then astropaths this is because they believe that psykers made the Emperor fail and their primarch die as a result they despise all psykers. On their homeplanet any psykers that are found are killed and their whole family in one case a whole village was destroyed. They also just like the blood angels drink the blood of their squad before and after a battle. Their geneseed also gives them the black rage and fangs. ~Veteran Sergeant Borixus, Ultramarines report battle of Spertog~ "I will admit we we're going to fail, even i thought that but when those gleaming golden astartes hit the dround in droppods we fought like angels of the imperium were along side us and a unhelmed terminator of these brothers of Solitude ripped a unhelmed chaos marines head off using his fangs. It was a sight to behold" They also believe that if you fail in combat wheather it be ranged or melee you are to be punished. It matters the failure of what you did of your punishment. It measured like this. 10,00" lashes if you fail in a fire fight Or in melee 10 years banishment from chapter if, Failure to save battle brother 100 years banishment if failure to hold a position 200 years if any lose of non consumable war gear I.e bolter The highest punishment is 300 years if lose of a full battle brother squad Quotes By: "Feel the wrath of our Brothers as we spill your blood FOR THE EMPEROR" -BOS battle cry- About: (Feel free add your own) Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Successors